Panty and Stocking: Homecoming
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Homecoming is only one day away and Stocking still does not have a date. Neither does Brief. And Brief realizes he has feelings toward Stocking.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Silver Espeon here. I know it's been a while since I uploaded. I'm in college now and I've had a lot of homework. Every free moment I have is spent on homework, youtube or watching cartoons. I'll try to upload regularly now since I'm in school. Anyway here's a new story based on the anime Panty and Stocking. I love this show so much. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Alright Stocking, help me finish this bitch!"

"You already know Panty!"

Panty and Stocking were fighting a ghost that was made of ectoplasm and had a gooey texture. Panty's bullets had no effect on it nor did Stocking's katanas. They had to use flamethrowers to defeat the ghost.

"It burns!" the ghost exclaimed before exploding.

"Well that sure beat the crap out of me. We should go home." said Panty. "I agree." said Stocking. The two went back home to the church. "Hey Panty, homecoming is coming up. You thinking about taking someone?"

"You already know girl! I'm going with Chad Lightning, captain of the football team. He really knows how to dominate and he's got a **huge** dick. Of course I'm only going with him just to spite Britney, the popular girl. I'm just going to fuck him once and then leave his ass. How about you Stocking?"

"Oh I don't know. I still haven't met anyone who's my type. I'll probably just stay home."

"Are you kidding, girl? I'm not going to let you stay home and eat sweets all day. You have to experience something for once in your life."

"Yeah, like killing ghosts isn't enough experience."

"Besides that, Stocking. That's our job. You can't stay inside all day. You have to do something."

"Okay I got you Panty. Well I'll find someone."

"You better find someone quick. Homecoming's this week. And I know I'm going to be **cumming**." Panty said while touching her breasts. "Ew. You know you can be a slut sometimes. I mean all the time." said Stocking. "You know me. I can't help myself. I have to have sex with 1000 men before we go back to heaven. And like you have anything better to do."

"Aghh! I'll show you! I will find a date before homecoming, cunt!"

"Well good luck with that bitch. Preferably, find someone with daddy issues. I know you're all over those type of dudes."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with guys that have daddy issues. I personally love guys who have daddy issues."

"See what I mean?"

"Well I'll be seeing you."

"Alright Stocking."


	2. Chapter 2

Stocking went to class after she could not find a date. "Oh thank God there's a substitute." she said. "Excuse me young lady, you forgot to pick up a packet." said the substitute. He had gray hair only on the sides and back of his hair. "No thanks."

Stocking went to the desk next to Panty. As to be expected when there's a substitute, the class was in complete chaos. Kids were on their phone and throwing paper across the room. "Hey bitch. Where were you? Looking for a date? I bet you couldn't find one."

"How did you know?" "Cause if you did, you would have told me by now." "I still have time." "You only have until tomorrow." While Panty and Stocking were talking to each other, Brief was admiring them from afar. He heard Stocking talk about looking for a date and he had an idea. He would ask Stocking out. Of course he would need to comb his hair and take a shower before then.

"Hey Panty. Hey Stocking. Do you want to work on this packet together?" "Hey geek boy. Yeah I don't give a shit about this packet so why don't you give me the answers and I may just give you a little something."

"Oh okay." said Brief. He took a seat next to Stocking. Only just now did Brief realize that he liked Stocking. Her bangs and gothic lolita style dress made her very pretty. "Hey Brief are you going to homecoming?" "I don't know. Probably not." "That's pretty lame geek boy." said Panty.

"Well I don't have anyone to go with." "Sounds like someone I know." said Panty. "You better not be suggesting anything." said Stocking. "Only kidding." "Panty you can have my answers." "Oh heck yeah Briefers. As a reward you can sit here." Panty tapped on Stocking's desk. "No way. I'm not moving."

"Okay then sugartits. You can sit here, Briefers." Panty patted on the seat next to her desk. Brief sat down on the desk. He scrolled through his phone while his left hand was on Panty's desk. She grabbed his hand. "Um Panty?" said Brief, flush as a tomato. "What's the matter, geek boy? Nervous?" she said with a malicious smile. Panty loved to torture Brief like this. He always followed them around like a puppy dog. It was pathetically cute. It gave Panty the opportunity to do whatever she wanted to him.

She guided his hand toward Stocking's hair and placed it there. "Ahh! Panty!" "It's not me! It's her!" Panty laughed. The bell rang and Panty and Stocking stood up. "Well I'll be seeing you geek boy." She motioned her hand across his face. Brief made his signature "Uwaa!" and the two left.

 **A/N: This chapter was originally longer but it was lost because FanFiction went offline. There was originally more descriptions and dialogue but I rushed to finish this chapter so when I re-wrote it, I left it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Panty and Stocking were home each in their own separate rooms. Stocking was in her room eating small pieces of chocolate while Panty was in her room watching a romantic comedy. "Hey Stocking let me hook you up with someone." said Panty as she strutted into Stocking's room "I don't need your help Panty. I can find someone on my own."

"Come on tell me what kind of guys you like. Wait I already know! Daddy issues and emo guys." "For the last time, I don't need your help!" "Well you've only got one more day sugartits. Tomorrow's the last day before Homecoming."

Brief arrived to school earlier than usual. He was going to ask Stocking to go to homecoming. He straightened his hair with a flat iron. To prevent his identity from being revealed as the heir to the Rock family corporation, he combed his hair down so that one of his eyes was covered. He wore a blue button up shirt with jeans and black shoes. Brief also practiced asking out Stocking because he was extremely nervous. He had never asked out a girl in his life. Given the fact that Stocking only had neutral feelings for him at best only increased Brefs' nervousness.

Regardless, he knew that this is what he wanted to do. He never said or implied it but he truly did like Stocking. Brief believed he had a better chance with Stocking than with Panty but this was only a marginal chance. Brief began to hear the sounds of students talking in the hallway and Panty and Stocking entered the classroom ten minutes later. "So, in conclusion, cum can be useful outside of sex." "Well aren't you a smart whore." "Hey I'm not just obsessed with sex all the time." "Yeah right."

After Stocking finished her conversation with Panty, Brief waited a few minutes before talking to her. "Hey Stocking." Brief said, lifting his chin. "Hey Brief." she didn't sound very enthusiastic. It was expected. "So I want to ask: would you like to go to homecoming with me?" "Sorry Brief. I'm already going with someone. And besides you aren't really my type anyway." "Really? You're already going with someone?" "Yes. Do you need any more confirmation?" "Well I heard you didn't have a date." Stocking glared at Brief with an expression that made him stand in place. "Can we talk over here?" "Sure."

"Answer honestly. Do you like me?" "Yes. I do." "Well here's the thing. The only thing we'll ever be is friends. Nothing more. Also I was lying about me having a date. I don't actually have one. I couldn't find anyone. However, I'll allow you to go with me under the condition that you never tell another person. Okay?" "Okay. So I'll see you tonight?" "Yeah." "Can I get your number so you can tell me that you're here?" She hesitated for a second before answering. "Alright. Give me your number." Brief exchanged phone numbers with Stocking.

Stocking and Brief made their way back to the desks they were sitting in. "So what was up with Brief?" "Well...I'm going to homecoming with Brief." "WHAT?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay hold up bitch. You're going to homecoming with Brief? That ginger soyboy?" "Yes. Now let me clarify. I couldn't find anyone to go with and Brief was the only person I could choose. At least I know the guy. I'm doing this just to keep my reputation as the popular girl. We made a deal that he wouldn't tell anyone about this."

"Well whatever floats your boat. I could have found someone for you, you know. Why did you decide to go with Brief of all people?" "Well he isn't that bad looking when he dresses nicely and combs his hair." "I can't really argue with you on that one. That doesn't take away the fact that he's still a cuck boy." "Can't argue with you on that one. That's why I'm going to dump his ass after homecoming. He definitely likes me but I do not feel the same way."

The day at school continued as normal with Panty and Stocking going to their classes. At lunch Panty went with her date, Chad Thunder. "What? You're just going to leave me alone?" "Oh don't worry. It's just going to be this once. Besides, I need to be with my date. See you Stocking."

Stocking was at the table alone until Brief came along. "Hey." "Hey Brief." "So Panty left you?" "Yeah, for that dumb jock she's taking as her date." "Oh that sucks. How do you two put up with each other?" "She can be bitchy sometimes but she's got skills. She's always looked after me since I was a toddler. I may not like her all the time but I relied on her a lot." "Oh." "You know Brief, I just want to say I'm sorry for all that Panty has put you through. She's a cunt and a slut and you didn't deserve all the pain you've endured. Sure, I may have been involved in a lot of it but I'm very emotional. I was just caught up in the mood." "Thank you Stocking."

The bell rang and Panty and Stocking and Brief went to their last class, History. It was their most boring class. "Fuck this" Panty whispered as she was getting drowsy. "Try not to fall asleep. He'll notice." "I know but it's just so boring." "So was the Cuban Revolution good for Cuba?" announced the teacher. "I'd totally fuck Castro. He's one of the few people from history I'd bang" the blonde haired angel sister mumbled under her breath. Stocking had a suspicion that Panty was hgh. She was drowsy and saying very weird stuff, even more so than usual. She took a look at her eyes and her suspicions were true.

"Panty why were you smoking reefer?!" "Oh come on. It was with Chad. It was fun." "Homecoming is tonight!" "Yeah I know. I'll recover by then." "You better! Because you are not going to embarrass me!" Stocking said everything as quietly as she could to not catch the attention of the teacher. "Let's be quiet" he said. The bell rang and everyone immediately ran out except for the angel sisters and Brief. Panty straightened up and got rid of any signs that she was high. Except for the smell.

"Come on Stocking. Let's go!" "Look who's wide awake." Brief came up to Stocking and said "Hey Stocking. So we'll meet each other here at the school at 5:00?" "Yeah." "Oh hey it's Brief. So I'm assuming that this is the first dance you're coming to virgin?" Panty said this with an evil smile and malice in her voice. "Y-yeah" he replied with a nervous smile. "Well you're in luck because you're taking my sister Stocking. Just watch her sweet intake. You know she loves them." "Hey. I'm right here! And yes I will watch my sweet intake by myself so I won't need any intervention from Brief." "Aww! Well look at you, taking responsibility of your diet to make sure you don't expand like a blow up doll." "Arrgh! Why you-" "Okay! Let's just go now."


	5. Chapter 5

Panty and Stocking were at home getting ready for homecoming tonight. Stocking was applying heat protection spray and straightening her hair with a flat iron. Panty was brushing her hair to define her curls and applying makeup. Garterbelt began shouting from the other room.

"Hey ladies! You should be out killing ghosts and not attending to insignificant human affairs!" "Garterbelt! We are going to homecoming! Not everyday has to be spent killing ghosts!" "Yeah that's right! That guy is always behind our back. I mean seriously." "I hear you. He can get really annoying. And we can both agree on that."

Stocking applied the finishing touches. She applied purple nail polish to her nails, sprayed perfume on her chest and put on eye shadow. Stocking wore a purple dress while Panty wore a white dress. Panty had her hair in a ponytail and Stocking had her hair the way she regularly had it. "Wow. You actually cleaned up for once." " _Hey._ Well so did you." Stocking initially had malice in her voice but lightened up when she realized what Panty said was a genuine compliment.

"You...look nice." "So do you." "I'm glad we're girls because we can actually compliment each other without it sounding gay." "You're right on that one." "We should get going. We're gonna be late." And so Panty and Stocking went to homecoming. Once they got there they went their individual ways.


End file.
